


Perfect

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on the 2x12 promo, F/F, Fluff, I don't really know what this is, Kara smiles and Lena gets a hug, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara is there for her girlfriend before Lena goes to see her mother in prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the image of two people holding hands from the 2x12 promo. I’m not sure whose hands they are but I wrote this fic based on it being Lena and Lillian holding hands but with Lena wearing Kara’s watch since it looks like hers.

“How are you feeling?”

Lena tries to smile, “I’m good.”

Kara reaches out and places a gentle hand over Lena’s, “you know you don’t have to be brave around me.”

Kara’s voice is soft and Lena deflates slightly, shoulders relaxing and this time her smile is genuine even if it’s small, “I just want it to be over.”

Kara rubs a gentle thumb over the back of Lena’s hand, “you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

Lena nods, “I know, but I want to put all of this behind me. I’m ready to move on with my life and getting this closure is the only way to do it.” They’d talked about this, Lena opening up to Kara as they got to know each other better, as their relationship progressed. Lena knew she needed to speak to her mother, to put being a Luthor behind her, so she could move on with her new life with Kara but she was still nervous.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head, has done so every time Kara has asked, ever since Lena brought up that she was thinking of seeing Lillian.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand and smiles, “well I’m only a phone call away if you do need me and with super speed I could literally be there in seconds.”

That gets a bigger smile from Lena. “All I need is to know that you’ll be here for me when I get home.”

“Always,” Kara says, pressing a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. Kara said that to Lena often and she’s the one person Lena believes when she says it.

Lena turns to leave her apartment, a car waiting for her downstairs, but Kara’s voice stops her, “wait.”

Lena turns back and watches in confusion as Kara takes off her watch.

“Here, take this,” Kara says, now holding her watch out to Lena.

“You’re giving me your watch?”

Kara nods and smiles as she takes Lena’s hand and wraps the watch around her wrist, securing it in place. “While you’re there today, all you have to is look down at your wrist to remember that I’m here for you.”

Lena smiles, a wide smile that reaches her eyes and lights up her face, “I don’t need anything to remind me that I have a wonderful girlfriend at home but thank you.”

Kara smiles too but she looks sheepish, “sorry it’s not something better but it’s all I’ve got with me.”

This time it’s Lena who presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek, “it’s perfect.”

xxx

**Come see me at work when you can?**

As soon as Kara sees the text she’s up and out of CatCo as fast as she can without anyone being suspicious and a few minutes later she’s walking past Jess and knocking on Lena’s door.

“Come in.”

Kara enters the office and smiles as she sees Lena sitting behind her desk but she can tell she’s not working. Kara remains quiet, wants Lena to take the lead, doesn’t want to push her but equally will be here for her girlfriend in whatever way she wants her to be.

Lena stands up and moves around the desk and she meets Kara in the middle of the room. Even though Kara is clearly trying not to say anything, Lena can read the questions all over her face.

“I’m fine,” Lena says, “but can we not talk about it now? I’ll tell you all about it later but right now I just don’t want to think about it.”

Kara reaches out and pulls Lena into a hug, can tell she needs one even if she won’t ask, “of course.”

Lena sinks into the hug, holding onto her tight, glad her Kara isn’t breakable with how hard her grip is. The feel of Kara pressed up against her, the warmth of her body, is enough to have Lena relaxing after her tense morning.

“Thank you,” Lena says when she eventually pulls away, giving Kara a shy smile, still not entirely used to having someone be there for her as Kara is.

“Always.” There’s that word again, the watch on her wrist a reminder of that today as she saw her mother in prison.

The thought of the watch has her removing it from her wrist and holding it out for Kara to take.

Kara shakes her head, “keep it. I know it’s not much and you don’t have to wear it but I like the thought of you having something of mine.” Kara blushes as she speaks. It’s not like the watch was that important to her in the first place but it was all she had with her this morning at Lena’s apartment to give to her before Lena went to see her mother. And now it felt like it was something to show they were together, even if no one else would know, it’s something just between them.

Lena blushes and smiles too but slips the watch back on her wrist, “ok.”

“Now, how about we skip work, go home, curl up on the couch with a large amount of food and spend the rest of the day doing nothing together?”

Lena smiles as she takes Kara’s hand and they head for the door together, “sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts?
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr about Supergirl if you like because Lena finally gets a hug!  
> spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
